A Choice
by Lady Harumi Aika
Summary: Sebuah pilihan yg menentukan garis hidup Sakura Haruno. Sejak kepergian Gaara, tunangannya, Sakura menjadi sangat pendiam tak seperti biasanya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke, sahabatnya yg kelewat cuek mulai khawatir akan keadaannya. Mind to R&R please?


_Ini fict kedua saya !! gomen kalau ada kesalahan kata yaa .._

_maklum, masih muda *apa hubungannya?_

_gomen lagi neh, saya SasuSaku FC, jadi bikin fict pairing SasuSaku lagi . hehe, gpp ya ? *hn_

_tapi bagi Gaara FC, disini muncul Gaara kok, tenang aja! tapi udah mati siih *doeeng!  
_

_kalian memang readers yg baiik !! ^^_

**Chapter 1 : Gaara-kun!!**

"_Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau tak menemaniku lagi?"_

"…"_  
"Jawab! Gaara-kun! Jawab!"_

"_Sayonnara….. Sakura-chan…"_

_-_

_-_

"Gaara-kun!"

Ku terbangun dari tidurku yang terasa tak berujung itu, hembusan angin yang berasal dari jendela yang terbuka meniup lembut helai demi helai rambutku, sejuk…..

"Mimpi…."

Kulihat Gaara masih tertidur dengan selang menancap di tangan kanannya. Aku meremas lembut tangan kirinya yang bebas. Kulihat wajahnya, damai. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, tapi kurasa ia tahu apa yang kurasa sekarang, aku kembali menggenggam tangannya yang dingin, sangat dingin. Sedikit demi sedikit air mataku berjatuhan di selimut yang melindungi Gaara dari rasa dingin yang menyengat kulit dan menggores hati…

"Maafkan aku, Gaara-kun, maaf.."  
Air mata terus berjatuhan di pipiku..

CEKLEK…..

"Maaf, anda…. Sakura?" Seorang dokter datang membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Gaara

"Iya, ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil menghapus air mata yang berjatuhan di pipiku

"Pasien Gaara akan segera melakukan operasi"  
"Ouh, sudah waktunya….."

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakura-chan, maafkan aku. Tapi sekarang aku baru pulang, tadi ada rapat mendadak di kantorku, maafkan aku Sakura-chan"

"Tapi kau sudah membatalkan janji makan malam kita 2 kali, kau itu tunanganku, hargailah aku sedikit, Gaara!"

"…. Sakura-chan…"

"Apa?"  
"Kau benar-benar marah padaku?"

"Sampai kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan –_kun"_

"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku pikir kau bisa memaafkanku, kau adalah Sakura yang selama ini ku kenal. Kau pemaaf, kau sangat baik padaku, tapi kenapa? Ini hanya masalah sepele tapi membuatmu sebegitukah marah padaku? Maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Harus berapa kali aku minta maaf padamu agar kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Dengar ya, aku mau memaafkanmu tapi tidak sekarang!"

Tuutt… Tuutt…

Terdengar bunyi telepon terputus, Sakura mematikan telepon dan membantingnya di tempatnya. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya

"Sakura-chan…."

TIIN.. TIIN..

Terdengar bunyi klakson mobil dari samping, mobil itu melaju dengan cepat..

CKIIT..

"Aaaaa!"

Dan…..

BRAAAAK!!

Seorang pemuda berambut merah terpental keluar mobil dan mukanya berlumuran darah segar..

"Maafkan aku…… Sakura--… chan…"

Dan semuanya gelap…

-

KRIING.. KRIING.. telepon rumah Sakura berbunyi

"Uhmm, siapa sih yang telepon?" Gumam Sakura sembari mengusap air matanya

"Halo?"

"Halo. Ini dengan kediaman Nona Sakura?" Terdengar suara perempuan dari seberang sana

* * *

"A—pp—a?" Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya, ia terlalu sibuk mengatur nafas yang sudah tak beraturan, ia membelalakan matanya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Rasanya sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa, ia tidak mampu berdiri lagi. Sakura menjatuhkan gagang telepon yang ia pegang dan jatuh ke lantai…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sakura! Bagaimana Gaara?" Ino dan Naruto berlari dengan cepat menuju tempatku berdiri diikuti oleh seorang laki-laki bermata onyx yang berjalan di belakang mereka seolah olah tidak tahu dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi aku tahu, ia sangat menyayangi Gaara, karena hanya Gaara yang mampu mebuatnya tersenyum kembali. Aku tahu laki laki itu sangat sedih dengan takdir ini, tapi ia tidak mampu mengungkapkan kesedihannya. Dia Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sekarang Gaara sedang menjalanka operasi, mohon do'anya Ino, Naruto…. Dan Sasuke"  
"Ya!" Jawab Ino dan Naruto serempak

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke cuek. Kelewat cuek kalau menurutku..

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum hambar melihatnya..

-

2 jam kemudian….

CEKLEK..

"Dokter! Bagaimana operasinya? Apakah berhasil?" Tanyaku penuh harap saat salah satu dokter keluar dari kamar operasi

"Maaf, saya ingin bicara dengan anggota keluarganya"

"Saya tunangannya dokter!"

"Maaf, tapi anda belum mempunyai ikatan sebagai keluarga jika belum menikah, nona Haruno" Jawab dokter itu

"Dokter! Kumohon! Dia adalah laki laki paling berharga dalam hidup saya! Beritahu saya bagaimana keadaannya sekarang!"

"Maaf, nona Haruno. Tetap tidak bisa"  
"Aahh…" Aku terjatuh ke lantai dan menangis terisak. Tiba tiba…

"Saya kakaknya. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ujar cowok berambut hitam mencuat ke belakang tiba tiba

"Ouh, anda kakaknya? Ikut saya sebentar" Tak disangka dokter itu percaya dengan mudahnya

Sementara Sasuke dan Dokter yang diketahui bernama Tsunade itu berjalan ke tempat lain yang jauh dari Aku, Ino dan Naruto, aku menunggu dengan harap harap cemas.

-

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dokter itu datang bersama Sasuke tentunya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi tatapan Sasuke berubah, saaangat berubah..

"Sasuke! Ada apa? Bagaimana?!" Tanyaku spontan

"…." Sasuke tak menjawab, ia terpatung membisu di depanku, tapi, matanya berkaca-kaca yang membuatku sangat teramat khawatir..  
"Sasuke! Jawab aku! Sasuke!"  
"Sakura… aku… Gaara… Gaara sudah… tidak ada…"  
Seakan akan ada sebuah panah yang menancap di jantungku. Tepat di jantungku. Tangisku tak bisa dibendung lagi, aku menangis sejadi jadinya, aku berteriak histeris.  
"Sakura.. ini cobaan, kau pasti bisa menghadapinya" Ino menepuk nepuk bahuku, sementara Naruto menangis sesunggukan di kursi tunggu. Sasuke… ya, Sasuke menutup mukanya dan duduk di lantai. Walaupun wajahnya tertutup oleh tangannya, tapi aku bisa melihat matanya yang sangat tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.  
"Huuuaa!! Gaara! Gaara—kun!!" Tangisku sudah semakin menjadi jadi. Dan akhirnya aku pun pingsan.

-

Saat terbangun, aku sudah berada di dalam kamar …..

"Kamar ini..?" Gumamku heran

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya…. Ini kamar…. Ini kamar Gaara!"

Aku spontan berlari keluar kamar…

"Gaara-kun!!" Berulang kali kata itu terlontar dari mulutku, tapi tak ada jawaban

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Mencari sesuatu….

Mencari sebuah pemakaman………

**To Be Continued**

_Huaa!! Pengen bikin yg tragedy susah ya? hiks T.T_

_cerita ny jadi malah sok sedih gini .._

_saya baca aja geli sendiri . yaudah lah, yg penting review yaa ^^_

_*readers : author tukang maksa  
_


End file.
